A Raven and Beast Boy Story
by FusionGig
Summary: A story that has Beast Boy and Raven doing some things that will make you scream in anger, 'GET ON WITH IT ALREADY' and humor that may not be that funny. COMPLETE!
1. Moonlight and Rooftops

**Moonlightand Rooftops**

The night had already settled on Titan Tower, Raven meditated on the roof only half trying. She listened to the crickets chirping and the waves crashing. Finally groaning completely giving up meditation she sat on the edge of the tower, her feet dangling over the edge swinging gently in the breeze. The door that led indoors opened quietly, a shuffle of feet said that the person saw that someone else was up here and were debating whether to continue or turn back. The person made up their mind, the little green changling sat next to Raven.

"Nice night," Beast Boy said, not really seeming like he's paying attention.

"Yeah," Raven replied. Crickets filled the gap when neither talked.

"So... What were you doing here all by yourself?" Beast Boy asked, he turned to look at her profile. A thought struck him, 'She is really beautiful in the moonlight. Wait... what?'

"Attempting to meditate, but I failed miserably." Raven tilted her head away from Beast Boy, gazing at the moon as a mother would gaze at her child playing. Beast Boy still looked at Raven's profile.

"Why can't you meditate?" Beast Boy asked tearing his gaze away from Raven, he watched the waves crash on the shore line.

"I don't know, I just can't concentrate." Raven centered her head again, she glanced over at Beast Boy. He had matured since they had first met, his hair was longer, all his teeth were in his mouth, and he had put muscle on his gaunt body. He was taller too, no longer the same height as Raven herself but several inches above. 'He has a nice body, nice butt too... I think I'm ill.' She felt heat creeping up her neck she thanked the darkenss for hiding her blushing.

"Anything I can do?" Beast Boy asked, turning her head back to her, he then realized how close she was. Raven stared back, the urge to kiss her became overwhelming. He froze thoughts racing through his head, 'This is Raven! If I tried to kiss her she'd blow me into another deminsion! _But she is right there, and you never know she might kiss you back._ Yeah and she might kiss a slug first! _Good thing we can turn into a slug huh?_'

Raven watched thoughts fly across Beast Boy's face, "Are you alright?" She touched his shoulder with the tips of her fingers. There was a sudden amount of intimacy became apparent, the dark, the moon shining full above them, the smell of salt from the ocean, and her touching his shoulder. Realizing this Raven's eyes went wide and she began her own internal debat. 'It's Beast Boy! The annoying little twit that couldn't make a joke to save himself. _He couldn't make a joke to us, but you have to admit he does look quite nice. Firm abs, height, hair that you can run your fingers through while kissing, and you have to also admit that the no fang thing is a plus. _Yeah it is but still! He eats tofu, he is a total slob and he's Beast Boy! _I agree with all but one, what's the problem with him being Beast Boy? He knows us better then Robin and Starfire, he did come into our mind and help defeat Rage even though if we lost he could be trapped in there forever. He's pretty good guy, and he's really nice looking. _You've said that alright, a few times.'

Raven had kept her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder while she though things through, snapping out of it she said a quick, "Ohh... umm..." and removed her hand. She stared out in the water again thanking the dark for hiding her blush yet again.

Beast Boy thanked the darkness for hiding the blush creeping into his cheeks. '_Dude she touch our shoulder! _Yeah but she was just concerned, she took her hand off. _But did you see the look in her eyes? And she kept it there a while. Kiss her! _No! I can't! That... it'd be too weird. What look in her eyes? _Surprise! I think she has feelings for us. _You know what, shut up.'

"Sorry about the touch, I hadn't ment... I mean... I..." Raven stumbled over her words. '_Nice job being casual about that. _Shut up!'

"It's alright, I didn't mind." Beast Boy looked at her again, Raven looked at Beast Boy and a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. She coughed in her hand to cover it, staring out into the water she felt two very powerful urges. First was to run away into her room and lock the door the second was to turn to Beast Boy and plant a huge kiss on his lips. Currently she was caught in the middle.

Beast Boy touched his shoulder to her's, he had always been a touchie-feelie type. They watched the moon together, enjoying each other's company and enjoying that the other wasn't forcing them to talk.

The door leading to the roof banged open, Cyborg shouted in a voice loud enough to startle Raven and Beast Boy out of their daze. "B.B. I just go the new, 6.3, A Sky Cars! And I wanna kick your ass at it!" He then realized they were having a moment. "Or... I could come back later if... you know, you two want some more alone time."

They both blushed a deep crimson red Beast Boy spoke up first, "Yeah I'll be right there, you know how I hate waiting for the stupid thing to load." He said it casually and Cyborg knew that he was quite impatient when the game was loading.

"'Kay, see you in a bit, B.B." Cyborg closed the door quietly. Leaving Raven and Beast Boy alone again.

"I'd better go before Cyborg blows a gas-line." Beast Boy said, he didn't move though.

"Yeah," Raven agreed. 'ENOUGH!' She shouted in her head, she got but and moved towards the door. Beast Boy stayed where he was, she fought the urge to go back and sit on the edge some more. Raven marched through the door and to her room without a glance in any direction except the one she was going in. She had some serious thinking to do.

Beast Boy watched her walk with a determined stride into the tower, he waiting a second and then sighed. 'Do I like Raven?' He decided to go back to the living room, Cyborg would be chalk full of questions that he probably didn't have the answers to.

Raven floated in meditation but the one question that burned in her mind was, 'Do I like Beast Boy?'


	2. Cyborg

**Cyborg**

The morning light pressed against Beast Boy's face, he cracked an eye then snapped it closed in pain. Flinging the blankets off he viciously rubbed his eye, "Dude, earliness. Not cool." He turned the shower on to a nice temperature that wasn't too extreme for his just awakened mind. 'I wonder what Raven's doing right now.' He mused as he rubbed soap on his arms and stomach. The contradicting voice that had been there last night spoke up, '_Admit it, you do like her! You're standing naked in the shower spreading soap on yourself while thinking about her! _It isn't like that! You know what, shut up.' He cranked the shower up hotter burning himself forcing his mind off of Raven.

Raven on the other hand sat on her bed, a large book resting on her legs as she read it. She hadn't turned a page for several minutes, in fact she was looking at the top of the book where no words were written. She was sitting in nothing but her undergarments having just gotten out of the shower herself. 'I wonder what he's thinking of if he's even awake.' Her alter-ego perked up, _'You do realize that you're sitting almost naked with nothing but a large book obscuring a complete view of you if anyone, such as Beast Boy, were to come in. _Are you suggesting that I put clothes on?_ No I'm just saying, it'd be a crying shame if Beast Boy did indeed come rushing in here.'_ Raven glanced down at herself and groaned, "I guess clothes did have to go on sooner or later." She slipped into her leotard and cape, her feet were free from the boots.

Raven hesitated at the door, should she go down barefoot? Would Bea... her teammates get the wrong impression? _'I heard that! You almost said Beast Boy!'_ Her alter-ego screamed. 'Don't know what you're talking about.' Raven could almost hear the sing-song way she said it in her head. The alter-ego went from screaming to grumbles. _'You still like him though.'_ Her alter-ego said, if it had been a person she would have said it under her breath but being in Raven's head it was loud and clear. 'I don't know what you're talking about.' She pulled on her boots and walked out the door, sounds from the kitchen drowned out the person inside her's words.

"Dude! That was tofu!" Cyborg shouted, Raven sat quietly down at the table watching her two roommates yell.

"Tofu is so much better then real meat! Think of the animals!" Beast Boy yelled, he went just a little on tip toes to yell in Cyborg's face. Even though Beast Boy had indeed grown several inches he still wasn't as tall as Cyborg.

"I don't care, I like the taste of REAL meat." Cyborg glanced at Raven, "Morning Raven."

"Real meat is bad for you!" Beast Boy looked at Raven longer then Cyborg had, he sat down beside her. "Hey Raven. Sleep well?"

Cyborg sensing that Beast Boy didn't want to argue anymore sat on the other side of Beast Boy, Starfire floated around making herself breakfast.

"Yeah actually, you?" Raven slipped out of the seat and began making herself some tea. She looked over her shoulder at Beast Boy while he answered.

"Not really, tossed and turned quite a bit." He shrugged and said, "But ohh well it's morning and I'm fine."

"Beast Boy, what is this turning and tossing you speak of?" Starfire asked, giving a puzzelled look to Beast Boy. "Were you practicing your changing abilities last night?"

"No he means that he couldn't sleep so he moved around alot." Cyborg offered.

Starfire's face lit up with understanding, "I understand! But could friend Beast Boy not sleep?" Starfire puzzelled again.

"I had thoughts on my mind, nothing important." Beast Boy said, looking at his orange juice like it was very interesting.

"Please, tell us of you thoughts!" Starfire said enthusiasticly.

"Okay... I was thinking about this girl." Beast Boy said timidly. Raven's head shot up but then she disguested it as turning around to lean on the counter. 'HA! I told you!' Raven screamed at her alter-ego. But she felt a lump growing in her throat, 'Damn it.' Raven growled, she imagined large black hounds growing wickedly. _'Isn't it obvious that he's talking about you?'_ Her alter-ego said in a tone that any snob would be proud of. 'Just shut up.'

"Beast Boy likes a girl! Who is she? Does she know?" Starfire said excitedly, she acted like a puppy that ODed on pixie sticks and caffine pills.

"No she doesn't know." He turned back to his juice. 'What a pretty color.' He thought raking his mind on ways to get out of this.

"What is her name, Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, Blinking her huge eyes at him. Her blinking like that made Raven feel just a tad bit jealous.

"Who do you like Star?" Beast Boy said quickly, it was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it in mixed company.

Starfire fell silent, "I... I like a boy." She said, keeping her gaze on the table.

"Ohh really, what's his name?" Beast Boy asked, truth was they all knew. Robin.

Robin walked in, Beast Boy grinned, he turned to Robin and said. "Hey Robin, Starfire here was just telling us who she liked. Who do you think it is?" Starfire's cheeks turned a steady shade of red, and Robin coughed in his hand.

"I don't know Beast Boy. Raven, who do you think?" He turned to Raven, anything to get the heat off of him.

"Hey, don't drag me into this. I just want to make tea." She turned back to the stove.

Cyborg's human eye got that glint that all people get when they know they're about to do something that is particually nasty. "So Raven, who do you like? Now that we are all sharing."

"We aren't all sharing, we're all avoiding it. Besides I don't share." Raven jumped onto the counter, she wished her tea would hurry up and boil.

"Then why don't you start and we'll all share?" Cyborg said, he smirked knowing that Raven was uncomfortable.

"Because I don't share." Raven said in a low voice, plainly saying, 'You're asking for it Cyborg.'

"So you do have feelings for someone, just give us a name. That's all we want." Cyborg said it in a sweet voice, he was trying to persuade her. It wasn't working.

"And you Cyborg? Who do you like? Bumble Bee?" Raven asked knowing that Cyborg did indeed have feelings just not knowing if they were the right feelings.

He's mouth turned into a flat line, he was pissed. "I don't like this subject." He turned and started leaving.

"But Cyborg, if you share, I might." Bribery, even if there was a better chance of penguins ice skating in hell in the summer.

"You will? Okay then..." He took a deep breath and said really fast, "IlikeBumbleBeebutIdoubtthatshelikesmeinthesamefashion. There happy? Who do you like?"

Raven blinked at him for a second then turned back to her tea which had finally begun to boil. "Knew it." She said softly, but she didn't even if he didn't know that.

"So who's your secret crush Rave?" Robin asked, he was very interested.

"I don't share secrets." Raven said bluntly, she turned to go to her room.

Cyborg's jaw dropped to the floor in shock, "WHAT? YOU SAID!" He screamed, he had just shared a secret for nothing.

"No I said I might tell, not that I definately would." She continued out to her bedroom, where she sat and counted slowly to three.

'One... Two... Three.' A bang came at the end of three, Cyborg shouted from the other side of the door. "RAVEN! RAVEN THAT ISN'T FAIR! RAVEN OPEN UP!"

Raven got up from her bed and said more to herself then anything, "Ohh look, a visitor." She opened the door, Cyborg was about to blow her door off with his sonic cannon.

"You have to tell me!" He switched his arm back to an arm. He glared down at her, he had alot of height to Raven, maybe a foot...

"I don't have to tell you anything." She glared up at Cyborg.

His anger fell and she saw defeat in his eyes, "You're right, you don't have to tell me anything but since I told you, you should tell me." His voice was gloomy, it ripped at her insides. _'Nice going ace, you're going to make him cry!'_ Her alter-ego said.

Growling under her breath she sighed and pulled Cyborg into her room. "You have to swear on all the machinery in the world that you won't tell a soul. You have to swear on you X-Box, if you break the promise I get it!" She poked him in the chest to emphasise her words.

"Deal," He held out his hand, she took it, his hand enevloped her's completely.

Growling again under her breath she mummbled in a barely audiable voice, "Beast Boy," She looked around her room.

"What was that?" He turned his ear towards her to hear her better.

"Beast Boy." She mummbled just a little louder.

"Huh? One more time and don't mummble." Cyborg leaned closer, turning up his hearing volume.

Angry Raven shouted right in his ear, "BEAST BOY!" She clapped her hand over her mouth in surprise. 'Shit, hope he didn't hear that! _I donno, I don't think that people in Azarath heard you either_'

Cyborg rubbed his ear violently, "I think you broke something, but that doesn't matter. You did say Beast Boy, B.B., the little green annoying changeling that's been running around."

"Yessssssss, that one." Raven hissed, things began to float in mid-air. "You promised you wouldn't tell a soul, or I get your X-Box."

"I know, I know, it's just surprising. Beast Boy and you... wow." Cyborg blinked several times.

"And your point is...?" Raven growled yet again, she was in a bite-you-head-off-eat-your-brains-and-will-make-sure-no-one-ever-finds-your body type of mood.

"Nothing, it's just surprising, that's all. Does he like you?" Cyborg looked at Raven from the several inches between them.

"I doubt it, you heard him this morning he likes someone else. He said so himself" Her mood dropped into depression, she fell face first into her bed and groaned loudly into it's layers of cloth.

"He could have been talking about you, you know." Cyborg offered sympatheticly. "I could find out for you, do some snooping."

Raven looked up at him from her bed, "You'd do that?" Her voice held awe.

"Yeah, that's what friends are for right? I'll find out and tell you later." Cyborg hugged her and walked out her room. She watched him go in shock, Cyborg doing something for her, Raven? _'Well he is your friend bone head. _SHUT UP!'

Beast Boy walked towards the kitchen, Cyborg ran right into him. "B.B.! Just the changeling I wanted to see! Tell me, who do you like?" 'Much too casual, he'll see right through that.' Cyborg thought.

"Uhh... Nice to see you too, why do you want to know?" Beast Boy was instantly suspicious. 'Dare I tell him about Raven? _Yes you bone head! Do it!_'

"Well since I told everyone who I liked, I just wanted to know who you liked. I'm doing it to everyone." 'That was nice!' Cyborg commented to himself.

"Who else have you gotten to tell you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Raven, I haven't tried anyone else yet. But you know that Star and Robi-" Cyborg began.

"WHAT? RAVEN told you who she liked? Our Raven?" Beast Boy couldn't believe his ears. 'Raven, the queen of secrets told Cyborg who she liked?'

"Yes our Raven, do we know another Raven?" Cyborg asked, 'I have him in the palm of my hand!' He thought excitedly.

"So... You could tell me... right?" Beast Boy tried, maybe he could beat the guy up or something.

"No way! She'd take the X-box and probably do damage to the other game systems!" Cyborg said in total shock and horror.

"Alright..." Beast Boy grummbled. 'I wonder who she does like. _YOU!_'

"So... Who do you like B.B.?" Cyborg asked, trying to be sweet like he was to Raven.

"What do I get out of this?" Beast Boy asked, again suspicious.

"What do you want?" Cyborg asked, not quite sure what he'd ask for.

"Who does Raven like?" Beast Boy asked quietly, she might be listening.

"Dude, I can't tell you that. She'd kill me, turn me into a crater!" Cyborg said imagining himself as a huge crater.

"But you can give me a hint!" Beast Boy said, "She never said you couldn't write it down and 'accidently' leave it laying around did she?"

"Well... I smell a loophole! Alright give me something to write on!" Cyborg said quickly. He wrote down 'Raven likes Beast Boy,' on a scrape of paper then folded it.

"Give it to me, dude!" Beast Boy whined, 'I want to beat him up!' He added quietly in his head.

"You have to tell me first, who do you like?" Cyborg held the paper out of reach.

Beast Boy groaned then said, "Raven," under his breath. Cyborg blinked at him for a second then handed the paper to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy opened the note greedily, then stopped and blinked at the note. "Seriously?" Beast Boy asked, too shocked to say anything.

"Seriously, I have to go talk to Starfire. Don't talk to her about it today, she was pretty mad when she told me. It might expand you life expentency if you do." Cyborg lied, though it would probably expand his own life expentency.

"Good thinking!" Beast Boy ran off to his room fast as a jack rabbit... though I think he might have even changed into one.

"Raven is going to kill me!" Cyborg moaned under his breath. He made his way to Raven's room. If she found out another way, she might be more mad but she willl be very, very mad.

Cyborg knocked on the door, inside he heard a groan and Raven's voice said. "Who is it?" In a bored tone.

"Cyborg, found out about... uhh... that!" Cyborg said quietly. He heard a patter of quick feet, and Raven's delicate face showed in her door way.

"Come in, come in." She hurried him into her room and slammed the door behind him. "Who! Tell me who now!" She shouted, she blushed then said in a calmer voice. "Please tell me."

"Okay, this is a good news, bad news situation. Which would you like first?" He looked at her as if she might explode.

"Bad news," She said flatly. Raven crossed her arms cradling her breasts.

"Well you get good news first. He likes you," Cyborg said happily.

Raven's jaw hung open and she said in a voice that closely resembled Starfire's, "Really? Oh my god, oh my god... wait. What's the bad news then?" She squinted at him.

'Damn this girl just doesn't get distracted does she?' Cyborg said in his mind. "Well, to get him to tell me who he liked I had to... uhh... umm..." He trailed off, instant rage filled Raven's face.

"Cyborg what did you do?" Raven asked in a quiet voice, rage filled the words. She was going to hurt someone.

"Ihadtotellhimthatyoulikedhimtogethimtotellme! I'm so sorry don't kill me!" He sobbed to the girl, kneeling infront of her.

"Get. Out." She said, her voice straining not to explode. Her voice might not have exploded out of her but things around her did. Her bed quivers, candles exploded sending fire and wax everywhere, book ripped themselves apart and things flew all around the room.

Cyborg didn't need to be told twice, he dashed out of her room fast then the eye could follow. There was no doubt in his mind that if he stayed he'd probably not see tomorrow.

Cyborg ran down the hall at lightning speed, Starfire had been heading towards Raven's room. He scooped her up and ran as fast and as far as possible before a scream that could make an alley cat die of fright rang through the halls.


	3. Trashing and Interuptions

Beatings and Beast Boy

Anger swallowed Raven, there was no thinking there was just pain in the future for a very poor half robot. Cyborg had run out of her room faster then you could say 'Gufilafish', Raven (in a much more sane state) thought it was for the best.

She didn't open her door to get out and go after Cyborg, it blew off. She hovered following Cyborg's flaming path. 'You're going to wish you were never born!' She thought as she pondering the many ways she was going to hurt him, badly hurt him.

"Oh Cyborg, come out Cyborg. Come out and play." Raven called in a voice that sounded sweet and kind, until you saw the face. Small children cried because of that face and large adults whimpered. "Cyborg, you had this coming the moment you told Beast Boy." She whispered softly.

Cyborg heard her saying 'Come out and play.' And it scared the poop out of him. Starfire was with him crouching behind the couch.

She whispered to him, "Cyborg, why are we hiding from friend Raven?" She had obviously missed the reasons that Cyborg had.

"I told Beast Boy that Raven liked him so that he'd tell me who he liked. He likes Raven, and Raven isn't taking it well." Cyborg said in a barely auditable whisper.

Starfire threw herself in the air, clapped her hands together and said gleefully, "Friend Beast Boy and friend Raven have feelings for each other! Oh this is the most splendid news!"

Cyborg stared in horror and grabbed her mouth, "Starfire! She can't fine me, she'll hurt me!" But, he was much too late.

Raven peeked over the edge of the couch, "Hello Cyborg, Starfire can I borrow him for awhile?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice. Only her eyes betrayed her true intent.

"Of course friend Raven! Cyborg tells me of you crush on Beast Boy! We mush do the-"Starfire didn't get a chance to finish because Raven jerked Cyborg from his crouch and dragged him to her room, or so it seemed. Doesn't want to destroy the living room furniture, you understand.

"Raven, really think about this rationally. You like B.B. and B.B. likes you. I don't see why you're so upset. Really it's-"Cyborg attempted to make her see a reason not to make him into a throw rug but she slammed him into the wall before he had a chance to finish. The only thing that would get damaged was a wall or two.

"That isn't the point! You promised, you swore! Now I get your X-box and for betraying that trust I'm going to take all the other gaming systems and the games!" Raven snarled inches from his face. She threw him into a closet when she finished, didn't want him interfering while she raided his room looking for things.

"Raven! RAVEN! All I said was the X-Box! RAVEN YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" He banged on the door.

"I can and I will." She growled on the other side of the door, and then stalked off for Cyborg's room.

Cyborg continued to bang relentlessly on the door while Raven entered his room. Black energy dug out several gaming systems from beneath undergarments and other junk. They floated in their black energy bubbles until Cyborg realized that he could just blow the damn door off. He did too.

Running down the hall, just a notch slower then when he ran from Raven's room, he slid into the door jam and found Raven and her black energy bubbles with his precious gaming systems.

"You see Cyborg, I am half demon and I will make sure you hurt for this." The black energy crushed the gaming systems into small balls of useless scrape metal then wedged the pieces into a ball. The ball was large since Cyborg is a technology freak; naturally, Raven threw the ball at Cyborg's head. He dropped, naturally, to the ground and the ball smash into another large machine.

"Raven! That was my computer!" Cyborg moaned as he saw the damage that had happened to his precious computer.

"Shouldn't have ducked, huh?" She said in a sing-song voice, and then sent the ball hurtling at Cyborg in a different direction smashing a large hole in the wall. This ducking and smashing dance continued until all the machines in Cyborg's room were in ruins and many of his walls had either large holes or large dents that closely resembled a hole.

Getting tired, and no longer have anything in large enough pieces to destroy, Raven dropped the ball at Cyborg's feet. "Don't betray me again or I'll do worse." She said groggily.

Beast Boy stood in the middle of Cyborg's door looking at the damage that Raven had done. He said a silent 'Wow'. Raven glanced at him and stared, 'Did I just do this?' She asked as she looked at the damage she managed to do. _'Yup, sure did, kind of deserved it too… well maybe not quite this much.' _Her alter-ego said. 'Shut up,' she said half heartedly. 'Holy dancing Jesus on a stick.'

Raven staggered out of Cyborg's room brushing Beast Boy's chest, he gawked at her in amazement. 'Did she just do that?' He asked himself. _'Yup, looks like it' _His alter-ego said lightly. 'Yeah thanks, I got that!' He growled to himself.

"Raven…" Beast Boy began but then thought better. Suppose she was still mad and needed someone to hurt because she sure as hell beat Cyborg to bits.

Raven turned, stumbling a little. Beast Boy caught her out of reflex. "Yes Beast Boy?" She blinked at him, but then pushed him away.

"Nothing, forget it." Beast Boy turned to enter Cyborg's room to kneel by his stunned/ near tears friend.

'Maybe I went a bit over the top…' She thought. Robin rushed up next to her.

"What happened is there someone attacking the Tower?" He asked in an urgent voice. That was Robin, business first everything else second.

"No, I attacked Cyborg's room." Raven said detached from her body. This wasn't really happening to her, she was just looking in on someone else who had destroyed Cyborg's room. If only it was true.

"What? Why?" But he didn't wait for an answer; he simply rushed up to Cyborg's door and stopped. His masked eyes got wide in shock.

Raven had, had about enough of these questions and shocked expressions, she staggered to her bedroom. Starfire zoomed past her towards Cyborg's room, _'This is going to turn out badly.'_ Her alter-ego thought. 'No shit,' Raven said sarcastically, pointing out the obvious right now didn't seem wise. Raven dropped on her bed, drained completely. She drifted into sleep while she snuggled up to her pillows and slid between her sheets.

It seemed only minutes later there came a knock on her door. She begrudgingly opened her eyes, it was dark outside which meant she had been asleep for quite awhile seeing that all that had happened around breakfast. She glanced at her clock, 11:09pm it flashed in green numbers. Raven had been asleep quite awhile it appeared.

"Raven, are you in there?" Beast Boy asked. she hadn't come out of her room since the… incident. He had helped clean up the destruction that Raven had caused. Cyborg had, had mixed feelings about what had happened. He knew that Raven would destroy something; he just hadn't known that she would destroy his room. Not a scratch had been caused to Cyborg, not as much could be said about his room. He was roaring angry about that part but then felt that in some part of him deserved it.

"What is it Beast Boy?" Raven murmured. she was going to get yelled at for this one she was sure. She heard the air hiss out as the door opened revealing her small green crush. 'Damn it.' She cursed. _'Damn it.'_ Her alter-ego echoed. No part of her was happy that Beast Boy was in her room after what had happened with Cyborg.

"Just came to check on you. Are you alright?" Beast Boy stepped into her room and was covered by darkness because of the lack of light. His pupils widened to take in more light enabling him to make out the faint outline of Raven huddled under her bedding.

"And yell at me, right?" Raven accused, a large lump gathered in her throat and her eyes became hot with unshed tears.

"Why would I yell at you?" Beast Boy asked softly slightly taken back by the accusation. He had only yelled at her once and he hadn't been himself then.

"After what I did to Cyborg's room, you're his best friend! Why else would you be here?" She cried jerking upright in her bed. Her eyes began to creep toward the breaking point where she would cry, she didn't want Beast Boy to see her cry.

"You were angry, he knows that. He might not be very happy right now but he's a big boy and can handle his own yelling. I would never yell at you." He took a step forward then stopped; she might not want to be touched right now.

All Raven really wanted to do was be held, though she would never admit it. "I deserve to be yelled at. I should have never lost control like that." She hunched down into her bed. _'HE DESERVED IT! HE BETRAYED OUR TRUST!'_ Her alter-ego screamed. 'This is the last time, shut the hell up!' Raven screamed back. Her alter-ego was reduced to murmurs.

"Raven, you don't deserve to be yelled at. And everyone loses control sometimes, it's natural." Beast Boy walked all the way into her room and touched Raven's arm completely ignoring his own alter-ego screaming at him. _"SHE'S GOING TO KILL YOU! OR DESTROY YOUR ROOM LIKE SHE DID CYBORG!' _

Raven leaned into his hand; his touch was warm and comforting. But now that someone had given comfort to her she began to cry. She had perfected the art of crying without making a sound, her shoulders shook with her silent tears.

"Raven, are you crying?" Beast Boy asked clearly shocked. _'Raven's crying?'_ His alter-ego screamed, equally surprised, 'Raven's crying?' Beast Boy echoed.

"No! I'm fine!" Raven snarled the idea of her crying did not blend well with her. _'You're letting him see us cry? What's wrong with you, you stupid twit!'_ Her alter-ego screamed profanities at her. 'I said, shut UP!' Raven screamed back.

"Raven, it's alright. It's all alright." Beast Boy took Raven into his arms and held her in a circle of his warmth.

Raven rested in Beast Boy's arms smelling damp fur and tofu, her body shook with the occasional sobs. Slowly the sobs became smaller with a large gap in between until she took a shuddered breath that signaled the end of her tears. They sat on Raven's bed, him hold her with the side of his neck with salty tears on it.

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start crying like that." Raven said, still in his arms. She didn't want to pull away and until he made her, she probably wouldn't.

"Don't mention it Raven. You know I'm always here for you." Beast Boy stroked the top of Raven's head. Her hair smelled like shampoo and the rest of her smelled faintly of mangoes. He enjoyed Raven crying in his arms, maybe not the crying part but the holding part. He kissed the top of her head lightly, it seemed like she needed someone to care for her.

Raven felt Beast Boy kiss the top of her head, bemused she turned her face to look at him. He wiped away a tear that hadn't caught on his neck. They both realized how close they were at the same moment, tension sang through their bodies. _'I realize that you're a stupid lump but for god sake KISS HIM!' _Her alter-ego screamed at the top of her lungs, that is if she had lungs.

'_I know that you aren't that smart but if there is one intelligent thing that you ever do in your life it would be to kiss her right now!'_ His alter-ego yelled.

They sat there stare at each other both listening to their alter-egos yell insanities, he edged toward her. The desire to kiss the other welded in both their chests. They were inches way from each other, now they were centimeters. Their eyes eased shut, so close that only a sheet of paper could make it between their lips.

A bang came from Raven's door, "Raven? Come out now, Raven. We have to talk." Cyborg bellowed through the door.

They froze for a second then turned to look at the door. _'DAMN IT CYBORG! DAMN YOU TO HELL YOU STUPID TIN CAN!'_ Both alter-egos shrieked. Neither was that upset anymore that she had trashed his room.

Beast Boy pulled away leaving Raven cold and pissed off. "You better answer that; I'll go through your window." Beast Boy shifted into a sparrow and flew out of her window her staring after him. She jerked her head to her door and walked stiff legged to it. Another hiss of air revealed Cyborg, looking quite angry.

Cyborg saw Raven's tear streaked face and pissed off expression, suddenly his anger vanished to surprise. "Yes, Cyborg. Did you need something?" Raven hissed through clenched teeth.

"Uh… um… I just wanted to talk about what happened earlier." He had prepared an argument that would have left Raven speechless and without any comebacks, it was wiped from his mind when she opened the door.

"I'm sorry for my actions. I'll help you rebuild everything, just don't do it again." Raven snarled. She crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Uh… Did I interrupt something? I know B.B. came to see how you were, is he in there?" Cyborg tried to peek around Raven.

"No, now leave." The door slammed shut in Cyborg's face leaving him speechless and confused.

Beast Boy flew enjoying the cool night air, he was usually at peace when he flew but tonight his alter-ego raged inside his brain. _'Go back and kiss her damn it! You freaking idiot! You were so damn close; you were so close that you couldn't break without taking her breath with you! Damn Cyborg! I don't feel the least bit sorry now that she destroyed his room! That trash can deserves it!" _He couldn't argue because hesilently agreed. They had been close, very close and then he ruined it. He flew to a pizza place, changed back into a human and sat in a booth sipping cola. The day/night had been very exciting.


	4. Accident Sentences and Dark Clubs

Accident Sentences and Dark Clubs

Destroying things is easier then fixing them, Raven thought as she put the face back on some machine Cyborg had her fix. She hadn't seen Beast Boy since the… bedroom incident, but he was probably avoiding her like she was avoiding him. The sound of his voice made her scuttle away into the nearest closet or room, Starfire had found her hiding out in a broom closet once. There had been a few awkward moments of surprised silence before Raven had just walked away into her room. It wasn't that she was ashamed of what they almost did it was she was ashamed of how much she lost control and was not quite ready to face the only person who saw it.

Beast Boy on the other had was avoiding her because of how close they got to doing something, thinking that he had almost taken advantage of someone that had just been crying her eyes out. His alter-ego begged to differ, that version was much more polite then his alter-ego's actual words.

Beast Boy was stretched out on his bed when there came a knock on the door, his heart sped up and questions popped into his head, 'What if it's Raven? What if she's come to yell at me for what almost happened?' There were many questions of that nature running around in his head like a dog trying to catch its own tail.

"B.B., are you in there?" Cyborg asked on the other side the door. Beast Boy visibly relaxed letting his head flop against his pillow.

"Yeah Cyborg, come in." Beast Boy propped himself up by his elbow as Cyborg came in. "What's up?"

Cyborg eyed his room with quiet disgust, plates with fuzzy green food were everywhere, clothes were thrown around the room and something was twitching in Beast Boy's open closet door. "Uh… I just wanted to talk to you about Raven." Cyborg peeked under a pile of clothes that the twitching was coming from.

"Why Raven? What are you doing?" Beast Boy asked seeing him peeking at the clothes like it was a dangerous beast. He really didn't want to talk about Raven seeing that there were too many thoughts and reactions in his head and no way to sort them out.

"I'm seeing what is under here that is twitching!" Cyborg said, lifting a dirty shirt from the pile, a bird rolled out of the sleeve and began to flop around wildly. Beast Boy scooped up the bird and threw it out the window where it instantly took flight.

"Wonder how that got in here," Beast Boy asked mainly to himself. His thoughts were more on avoiding the topic of Raven then some stray bird.

"Have no idea any way, about Raven." Cyborg turned to Beast Boy who was watching the bird shrink into the distance not really seeing it at all. Raven's face was in his mind, he saw her talking, saying something sarcastic, and even a smirk. Most of the time when she was talking she had the same expression on her face, blank and distant except when she smirked.

"B.B., are you alright?" Cyborg touched Beast Boy's shoulder in concern; it wasn't like Beast Boy to be thinking with a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something." Beast Boy blinked out of his self induced trance.

"Okay man. Anyway, about Raven, do you really like her?" Cyborg asked, he had seen Raven deep in thought and had asked her what she was thinking about during the times when she was helping fix his room. Usually she said nothing, but once she had said Beast Boy so he decided that when ever she had a certain look on her face that she was probably thinking about Beast Boy. He saw a similar look on Beast Boy's face just that moment then it was gone like a half remembered smell.

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg a few heartbeats before deciding to tell him the truth, "Yeah, I really do like her." Looking Cyborg in the face right now seemed almost impossible so he looked at his unmade bed.

"Were you in her room last night, just before I came in?" Cyborg looked directly at Beast Boy's face almost willing the answers to be written on his face instead of coming out his mouth.

"How did you know about that?" Beast Boy asked in shock, he hadn't told anyone that he was going to Raven's room and he had left through her window so that no one knew.

"Educated guess, you disappear for a few hours and Raven hasn't been seen since that morning. And she became defensive when asked if you were in her room. It doesn't take much to put two and two together." Cyborg said. He rocked onto the backs of his heels and asked, "Are you going to ask her out?" He kept his voice as friendly and conversational as possible.

Beast Boy blinked at him again as if he was seeing him for the first time ever, "You're kidding right? She'd never do it; she'd probably blow herself up before going on a date with me!" He began to wave his arms dramatically. "Okay, here's my league." He pointed to a sock, and then kicked its pair across the room hitting the wall and sliding down to the carpet. "And that's Raven's. Way…. Over there."

"B.B., I think you're being unreasonable." Cyborg tried, pleading crept into his voice.

"Unreasonable! Raven is like a goddess and I'm just a little shrew. She hates me; did it ever accrue to you that she might have lied just so that you'd lay off?" He knew that this wasn't true, but still! He had to have an argument.

"She wouldn't have picked you of all people. She'd pick someone that I wouldn't talk to, someone I wouldn't know. Now are you going to ask her out or not?" Cyborg said, putting his hands on his hips in frustration. It did look awfully feminine.

"No, what if she says no? How could I even look at her after that?" Beast Boy dropped onto his bed covering his face with his hands. _'She'd probably say yes. Who can resist our charm?'_ His alter-ego said. 'Raven,' Beast Boy said bluntly. She never laughed at any of his jokes, and was constantly insulting him. She could resist his 'charm' no problem.

"I doubt that she'd say no, she likes you a lot. I can tell." Cyborg said sitting next to Beast Boy. He was 99.9999 sure that she'd say yes. .1 just so that there would be room for error if there was any, which was doubtful.

"But you aren't sure, you are speculating. And I'm not going to chance it." Beast Boy shrugged, "Besides, why would she like an annoying green boy?" He gave a sad smile, Cyborg felt like popping him one for being a downer on him self.

"Dude, shut up! She likes you and you better ask her out or I'll do it for you." Cyborg said irritated. He hated it when people beat themselves up before they tried anything, it was just annoying.

"You wouldn't really would you?" Beast Boy asked suspiciously. He kind of liked the idea of him not having to do it but it seemed cowardly.

"Yes I would, in fact if you don't do it right now. I'm going to do it." Cyborg stood up and moved toward the door.

"No, that's alright. Really, I don't like her anymore. Raven, Raven who? Yeah, no liking anymore," Beast Boy said trying to get his friend to stop. Painfully for Beast Boy, Raven only heard the sentence of him not liking her anymore. She froze, just outside Beast Boy's door to the right of the door frame so they didn't' realize that she was there.

Beast Boy paused and sniffed the air, "Oh crap," His head snapped to see the edge of Raven's cloak twist out of sit as she ran to the nearest window and flew out.

"What?" Cyborg asked oblivious to what had just happened. "What'd I miss?"

"Raven heard what I said! Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" Beast Boy began pacing his room, hitting himself in the head for being a bone head.

"She just heard what you said?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow, "Well one thing is for sure. She went to a Goth club somewhere. Go find her."

Beast Boy stared at him dumbfounded, "Are you kidding? If she sees me now, she'll hurt me!" 'Or burst out in tears…' He added to himself then his alter-ego said _'No, she wouldn't let you see that again after what you said. Bone head.' _

"No, now go!" Cyborg physically picked him up and threw him out the window; he morphed into a sparrow and flew towards a club that Raven often haunted.

Upon arrive he got several strange looks and a few kinkily dressed girls made cat calls at him. He blinked at them in surprise until a girl dressed in a black shirt and black pants came up to him. "You're a Teen Titan, right?"

"Uh… Yes." Beast Boy said uneasily, who was this girl?

"Are you looking for Raven?" The girl didn't show any emotion at all, she reminded him uneasily of Raven.

"Yes, do you know where she is?" Beast Boy asked suddenly getting courage enough not to stutter.

"Backroom, third door on your left, that hallway," The girl pointed toward a door with reach purple curtains hung over it.

"Thank you," Beast Boy said and timidly walked up past the curtains counting the doors until he found the third one. It had a large brass three on it, he knocked gingerly.

"This room is occupied." Raven growled from the other side of the door. Think it was probably some couple hoping to get it on in this room.

"Raven, it's Beast Boy, will you open the door please?" Beast Boy said through the door. Raven's eyes got wide, the lock clicked. She didn't want to see Beast Boy, not right now, not when she was so close to tears again.

"Go home Beast Boy, this isn't your scene." Raven said, Beast Boy thought he heard a bit of a quiver in her voice. Was she about to cry again?

"Please Raven; I just want to talk to you." Beast Boy pleaded through the door.

"Why? I heard all that I needed to when you told Cyborg. There is nothing left to discuss." Raven snarled, coming up close to the door. Beast Boy tried to turn the knob, it was locked.

"I only said that so that Cyborg wouldn't… uh… go talk to you." Beast Boy blushed as he almost said 'So that he wouldn't go ask you out for me.' Nope, she didn't need to now that part.

"What, now you think you can tell people if they can talk to me or not?" Raven snarled one thing she hated more then stupid people were control-freak males.

"No, not at all! It's just a certain subject that I would preferred you didn't hear about." He touched the door wished he could touch her instead of this stupid piece of wood. Raven looked through the peek hole and saw him touching the door, she wished he would be touched her instead of that door. Some doors get all the luck.

"What was the subject?" Raven asked carefully, her voice devoid of emotion.

"Uh… Can you open the door? There is a person that is really creeping me out, out here." Beast Boy pressed himself against the door as he noticed that a girl who had made cat calls at him had followed him to the backrooms.

Raven smiled slightly, and then made it vanish as she opened the door revealing Luna, a slut that frequently picked up her partners here, eyeing Beast Boy hungrily. "Get lost, Luna. He's mine." Raven growled at the girl.

"Maybe we could share Raven; you know how much I like new things." Luna said never taking her eyes off of Beast Boy.

Beast Boy whimpered as Raven pulled him into the room, "I don't share Luna. Now go away." She slammed the door in Luna's hungry face, that girl was really creepy even to Raven. Nymphomaniacs were rarely sane.

"Was that girl for real?" Beast Boy slightly trembled with his encounter with the insane.

"Yes, and if you don't tell me what you're doing here I'll give you to her." Raven threatened; though no matter how bad he hurt her she probably couldn't do that, probably.

Beast Boy's eyes got wide with fright, "You would?" His tremble because an all out shake at the thought of being with that… person.

"Yes, now what do you want?" Raven leaned against the door. A little part of her enjoyed Beast Boy's fear but a big part of her was smacking herself silly for doing it.

"I just wanted to tell you that I didn't mean what I said. That I really do like you and I'm sorry for hurting you if I did." Beast Boy became very interested in the floor boards, lovely patterns.

"You didn't hurt me," Raven lied. "You can't hurt what you couldn't touch." _'You dipshit, He's apologizing and there you go making him feel bad! You're an idiot!' _Raven agreed with her alter-ego, she was being stupid and didn't care.

"Well if I did, I didn't mean to. So do you not hate me?" Beast Boy peeked at Raven's face; it showed nothing which didn't give Beast Boy enough courage to continue talking.

"I never hated you because you never gave me a reason to. Now go home, and avoid Luna if you can." Raven stepped away from the door which put her very near Beast Boy, she hesitated a moment before moving towards the door.

Raven had been very close to him when she stepped to open the door, he felt that he should reach out and pull her into kiss like the heroes did in the movies. He was still making up his mind when she opened the door. He lost his chance while trying to decide what really to do. _'Great job slick!'_ His alter-ego cursed him.

Beast Boy looked into Raven's eyes and found no emotions. Raven looked into Beast Boy's eyes and found startling emotions. Sadness, desire, want, and most frightening which she thought she only saw a glimpse of love or very strong liking.

Beast Boy began walking out but stopped right inside of the door frame, _'Kiss her now, before you lose your chance! Do it you big lump!'_ His alter-ego screamed so loud that he was sure Raven heard. He listened to his alter-ego for the first time. He pecked her on the corner of the mouth, rush out of the room and through the purple curtains before Raven could say anything. Luna hung by the exit, standing right in front of the door at the sight of Beast Boy. He dodged past her no problem and ran out into the evening, morphing into anything with wings.

Raven stared at the curtains Beast Boy had just run out of, the tips of her fingers touching the corner of her mouth where Beast Boy had kissed her. She stood inside the doorway stunned for a few moments, and then closed the door quietly. Raven leaned against the door, and let loose a huge sigh. "He does like."


	5. Bright Red Faces and Whooshing Doors

Bright Red Faces and Whooshing Doors

Beast Boy laid on his bed playing with a lock of hair replaying the scene that had just happened in his mind. Raven stood in front of the door to let him out, he leaned close. His lips touched the corner of her delicate mouth. A small sound of surprise jumped out of her mouth, and then he ran momentarily stalled by the slut Luna. He morphed into a pigeon and flew all the way to his room not stopping to catch his breath until he was safely in his bedroom alone. _'You shouldn't have run away.' _His alter-ego said lightly. 'But I did kiss her, so shut up.' Beast Boy said, replaying the scenes slowly in his head for what must be the umpteenth time.

"Beast Boy, are you in there?" Robin knocked on his door, Beast Boy sat up in surprise, and Robin never visited him in his room. Starfire and Cyborg would, even Raven might, but Robin has never.

"Yeah, come in." Beast Boy swung his legs towards the floor without getting up off the bed. He wanted to keep that floating feeling people get when they've done something very daring and exhilarating.

"Hey Beast Boy, what's up?" Robin stood just inside Beast Boy's room. Beast Boy looked at Robin suspiciously.

"Nothing much, what's up with you?" Beast Boy looked at Robin, his eyes slits and his head tilted to the side in suspicion. _'Why did Robin just drop by?'_ 'I have no idea, this is really weird.'

"Oh, you know, regular stuff, training and such." Robin looked visually uncomfortable, he wasn't the only one.

"So… Why'd you drop by?" Beast Boy asked, trying to be discreet and blunt at the same time. It's much harder then you would first image.

"Cyborg tells me that you and Raven like each other. I was just going to ask if it was true. Is it?" Robin looked down at a sock that was trying to crawl out the door. Beast Boy lunged at the sock and threw it in a half full hamper. The sock made a noise of defeat as Beast Boy slammed the cover shut.

"I don't know if Raven likes me, but I like her." Beast Boy said, poking at the sock through the hamper holes, it made squeaking noises each time he poked it.

Robin looked at the sock with a mixture of disgust and horror, "So you like her? Does she know?" He touched the sock with the tip of his boot while Beast Boy tickled it. The sock had a giggle between a small child and a serial killer; it was frightening and amusing at the same time.

"Yeah she knows, why are you asking?" Beast Boy looked at Robin like he wasn't sure which direction Robin was coming from.

Robin sighed and dropped on to Beast Boy's vacant bed, the sock crawled out of the hamper and into Beast Boy's lap. "I was just wondering how you did it, St… this girl that I like, I've been trying to tell her for a while now. And you just liked Raven and told her, I just don't know how you did it." Robin slumped into himself, miserable and suddenly depressed.

"Just tell her, or tell Cyborg and he'll spill the secret." Beast Boy patted the sock as if it was a cute little dog, "So… who is this girl?"

Robin perked up his head, dropped it and said sheepishly, "No one you'd know." _'LIES ALL LIES!'_ Beast Boy's alter-ego screamed triumphantly. 'Duh,' Beast Boy said and thought of a large face with a stupid expression.

"Does she have red hair, and green eyes?" Beast Boy said, petting his sock trying to be stealth about an already known fact.

"Uh… yeah," A blush sunk onto Robin's cheeks, he was embarrassed. Awww how cute!

"Is she really bad at cooking?" Beast Boy said, looking at Robin as he spoke.

"She isn't that bad!" Robin said, trying to justify Starfire's cooking, he realized that he'd just given away the already apparent, "Yeah, she isn't that great of a cook."

"I knew it," Beast Boy stretched his legs and Sockie (the mutant sock) crawled away to do sock things.

Robin blinked at him in surprise, "How'd you know? I've never told anyone."

It was Beast Boy's turn to blink in surprise, "Are you serious?" _'I think he is…' _'Me too…' Both of Beast Boy's egos were put into a stunned silence.

"Yeah… why wouldn't I be?" Robin looked at him like he was stupid or not really making sense. The first one, look at the first one!

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, "So you like Starfire, ask her out!" He decided just to skip to the important part.

"I can't do that! It's… It's just… I can't!" Robin said suddenly animated, this sounded very familiar to Beast Boy.

"Sure you can, I'll do it for you!" Beast Boy ran out of the room, Robin on his heels. They ran full out to Starfire's room. Beast Boy banged on it, caught in the moment of extreme speed. Robin caught up seconds later, and the door whooshed open.

"Yes friend Beast Boy and friend Robin?" Starfire asked happily, Beast Boy quietly wondered if the girl ever got sad. Probably not.

"Robin wants to ask you-"Beast Boy began, Robin clapped his hand over Beast Boy's mouth to shut him up.

"What does Robin wish to ask me?" Starfire asked gleefully, her huge green orbs of eyes held innocence that is vaguely annoying.

"Oh… Umm…" Robin ran his fingers through his hair, letting go of Beast Boy's mouth.

"Hewantsyoutogooutonadatewithhim!" Beast Boy said quickly, Robin looked about ready to kill him.

"Is this true Robin?" Starfire looked at Robin; Robin turned a very pretty shade of red.

"Yes…" Robin mumbled, refusing to look into Starfire's eyes. She giggled happily and jumped on him.

"Of course I will go on a date with you Robin." Starfire said her arms still locked on Robin's neck.

Beast Boy snuck away, thinking his good deed for the day was done. He soon got a surprise that made him make little girl screams.

Raven stood in the middle of the hallway watching Beast Boy make an idiot out of Robin and Starfire get her first human date.

"Hey Raven," Beast Boy said shaking, he had just screamed like a girl. _'She's going to kill us, head for the hills!'_

"Why did you kiss me?" Raven asked. _'Oh that smooth! Stupid lump!' _She stood completely still; if Beast Boy hadn't been looking right at her he might not have seen her.

"Uh… I don't know, seemed like a good idea at the time." He shuffled his feet, looking at the tread marks in his shoes. "You know, before you're about to turn me into a crater." _'You're an idiot!' _His alter-ego groaned.

"I'm not going to hurt you." _'Maybe,' _"I just want to know why you did it." Raven shifted her weight onto one of her legs, standing stock straight gets tiring after a while.

"I don't know I really like you and thought that maybe you'd like me too." Beast Boy mumbled he really wished he wasn't here right now.

"I see, thank you." Raven turned on her heel and walked towards her room, Beast Boy stared after her.

"Do you want to go to the movies with me?" Beast Boy asked trying to keep her to stay with him.

Raven turned around like she wasn't quite sure she heard him right, "Did you just ask me out?"

'_Good job bone head!' _"Yes…" 'I feel so stupid right now."

"No," Raven turned on her heel and walked into her room with Beast Boy staring at the back of her head. _'And why did you just say no? _Because, I don't date, it's dangerous because of my powers and I don't want to hurt Beast Boy.' Raven swallowed hard, mainly because her alter-ego was trying to choke her. _'YOU'RE SO STUPID! GET BACK OUT THERE AND ASK HIM OUT!'_ Her alter-ego kicked her from inside her head.

Beast Boy stood outside of Raven's door debating whether to knock or not. 'Well she did already say no. _So? Ask her until she says yes! _That sounds desperate. _What's your point? _She'd probably just throw me out the window if I did that. _What's your point? _But I do really like her, but she'd just get mad at me. _What's your point? _Alright, I'll do it! _Good!' _Beast Boy pulled his hand back to knock but the door whooshed open, Raven stood right in front of him.

"I'll go out with you, movies, tomorrow night at 7." The door whooshed closed.


	6. The Date and The End

**The Date**

Raven paced her room anxiously. 'Why did I agree to go on this date? It's just going to end badly! _Ohh would you shut up? It won't end badly.'_ She had been arguing with herself since 6, it was now 6:45. 15 minutes until her date with Beast Boy and she was trying to convince herself to back out of it, but she was putting up one hell of a fight.

Beast Boy on the other hand was laying on his bed thinking of what to do on the date instead of trying to get out of it. 'Should I kiss her? Should I try to hold her hand? What if she hits me? What if she really doesn't want to go with me and only said yes so that my feelings weren't hurt? _Is that a serious question?'_ Beast Boy blinked, his eyes were getting dry. 'Ah... No, of course not! Maybe...' He got up and paced his room. He had showered, put on actual human clothes and put on this Axe stuff that made Starfire say 'He smelled very lovely.' He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Beast Boy sneezed for the third time in the last twenty minutes, he shifted into a shrew. Maybe he put too much on...

There came a knock on the door, 'What if it's Raven? What if she doesn't want to go out on the date? Should I answer it? _Answer the damn door, dufus.'_ "Who is it?" Beast Boy waited to hear Raven's monotone voice.

"B.B., it's me. Open up." Cyborg banged on the door again. Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief, the door whooshed open. His best friend stood gleaming metal, "Hey is today-" Cyborg stopped suddenly, his eyes began to water. "My God! What did you do? Bathe in that Axe?" Cyborg held his nose hoping to get away from the smell.

"Do you think it's too much?" Beast Boy looked down at himself. Cyborg rushed to Beast Boy's window, unlatched it and took a huge breath of clean Axe free air. Now prepared for the smell he turned to Beast Boy.

"Yeah dude, it's way too much. It's supposed to smell nice and sexy, not overwhelming and choking." Cyborg turned his head from Beast Boy, the smell was just too much.

"Well, what should I do? My date is in..." He glanced at the clock, "Nine minutes!" Beast Boy waved his arms.

"I have an idea." Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy and waved him out the window like you would a blanket that you were trying to get the dust out of. After a few minutes Cyborg set down a very dizzy Beast Boy in the room. "That helped a little. Now it's just a tad too much not completely suffocating." He beamed down at the little changling. "So you're going on a date with Raven, huh? Who's to thank for it? Hmm? Who?" Cyborg pointed to himself, "Me, I'm to thank for it. Say thank you Cyborg."

Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy and rubbed his head until he screamed. "Say it, say thank you Cyborg." In the midst of all the struggling Beast Boy ended up, upside down gasping for breath.

Raven stood in the door way watching the pair struggle. Beast Boy let out a yelp of surprise as soon as he realized that his date was witnessing him get mawled by a machine. Cyborg dropped Beast Boy on the floor with a dull thud. Beast Boy jumped right up and said slightly stuttering. "Uh... You... You ready to go?" He scratched the back of his head, 'That wasn't embarassing or anything.'

"Sure," Raven started down the hall, Beast Boy smacked Cyborg for making him look bad in front of Raven. Then ran to catch up to Raven, _'Well I think you've pretty much ruined it before it could begin. _She might think it's funny?' He tried to reason with himself as they left Titan Tower.

Meanwhile Raven was struggling with her own thoughts, _'Maybe you should have tried to break the date. _I thought it was sort of funny him hanging upside down like that. _You would!_ I do.' And it contined with the 'You would's and I do's' for a while.

"So... What movie do you want to see?" Beast Boy asked as they saw the movie theater come into view. They had walked, good for the lungs and all that junk.

"Land Of The Dead?" Raven tried, she had wanted to see it but if she did what she wanted to do she might not see it at all.

"Okay." Beast Boy stepped up to the ticket booth. "Two for Land Of The Dead please." The smiling lady gave him two tickets as he handed her a ten dollar bill.

They walked into the movie theater and Raven bought them popcorn. Walking as close as they dared to each other, Beast Boy and Raven made it into the theater room without anyone making a total fool out of themselves.

They settled down into two seats and the movie began. Truth be told neither of them were really watching the movie but wrapped in their own thoughts. 'Should I kiss her?' Beast Boy thought. 'Should I kiss him?' Raven questioned. They came to the conclusion at the same time, turning and running straight into the other's face. Raven rubbed her nose gently as Beast Boy said a very quiet, "Ow," Both blushed at running into the other. _'Smooth move, ace monkey.' _ Beast Boy's alter-ego said. Raven's just laid down and cried at Raven being such an idiot.

"Let's try that again." Raven whispered to Beast Boy. They went slowly this time so as not to have a repeat of their first attempt.

Beast Boy's lips touched Raven's, she parted her mouth and Beast Boy's tongue entered. They twirled around each other until Raven moved a little way to nibble on his lower lip and breath. Air is very important. Beast Boy moaned a little as she nibble on his lip and pulled her back into the kiss.

His hand traced down her side, playing along her belt. Raising up, his thumb brushed her breast. She sighed as his hand moved up her arm and to her face. Raven played with a lock of hair and exploded the extend of Beast Boy's chest. He had washboard abs, Raven discovered. She lightly scratched his stomach, he shivered in pleasure.

Raven decided to kiss along his jaw line, she licked his ear lobe and nibbled on it. Beast Boy shuddered with great pleasure, she moved back to his mouth. Raven licked his bottom lip before going back into his mouth. She touched the tips on his fangs with the tip of her tongue, he moved away from her and began sucking on her neck. It tickled and felt nice at the same time, she allowed a small moan to escape her lips.

Some where in the background guns were going off but they were both oblivious to the movie. Beast Boy bit gently on Raven's neck before moving back to her mouth. And began the tongue dance again.

It seemed like they had only just began when the lights rose signally that the movie was truely over. Beast Boy and Raven broke apart, Beast Boy looked slightly dazed and Raven looked around confused. They looked back each other, his shirt had been pushed up revealing green abs, they laughed a little and started down the stairs. Reaching the cool outside air, Beast Boy took Raven's hand and they started back to Titan's toward.

END!


	7. After The Fact

**After The Fact**

Everyone in Titan Tower was still more or less awake. Starfire's head laid on Robin's shoulder and Cyborg shook his head every so often to make sure he stayed awake. It was well after 11, when Beast Boy and Raven walked through the door hand in hand.

In the plainest terms possible, it looked like they had been sucking face for three hours. (Just so you know, the movie was only one hour and fourty six minutes long). Everyone was suddenly wide awake.

"Have a good time?" Cyborg asked taking in that they indeed looked like they had been sucking face for three hours.

"Yeah, we did." Beast Boy looked at Raven, they shared a We-Had-A-Very-Good-Time look.

"Was the movie only one hour and fourty six minutes long?" Starfire asked, Cyborg and Robin suddenly became tense. Beast Boy and Raven started walking towards the hallway.

"Yeah Starfire, it was." Raven said over her shoulder.

Just as the reached the door and it had whooshed open Robin suddenly asked, "Raven, what's on your neck?" Cyborg's eyes got huge and Robin's jaw dropped realizing what it was.

"That looks like a bruise. Did you meet villians on your journey home?" Starfire asked, she obviously had no idea what a hickey was.

Raven looked paler then normal and Beast Boy looked red instead of green. "No." Raven mummbled.

"Then where would you get a bruise from?" Starfire asked completely lost. Someone had to explain a hickey to her.

"Uh... Starfire, maybe this isn't the best time." Cyborg tried, Raven's cheeks grew red hot at the fact that without a doubt everyone know, save Starfire, that Beast Boy and Raven had been making out.

"Maybe you should make your pudding of happiness." Robin suggested, anything to get off this very uncomfortable subject.

"Of course! But for what reason?" Starfire asked, already flying to the kitchen.

"On the fact that... Raven and Beast Boy made o-" Cyborg began but Robin smacked him. " it home safe." He rubbed the back of his head where Robin had hit him.

"Of course!" Starfire said happily. Beast Boy and Raven decided to sneak out of the room before more awkward questions came up.

Raven and Beast Boy stood outside of Raven's room, they held each other's hands. "So... This is goodnight?" Beast Boy asked.

"It seems like it." Raven said, her voice sounded guarded. _'INVITE HIM IN!' _Her alter-ego screamed loudly. "Unless... You want to come in." She motioned to her door and her cheeks grew hot again.

_'IF YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT IN YOUR LIFE SAY YES!'_ Beast Boy's alter-ego screamed. "Okay," Beast Boy smiled.

And that is as far as even I am willing to go. This is truely the end and if it hasn't satisfied you enough, then I really don't care.

Seriously this time. The End.


End file.
